Full or Empty
by Hairy Powder
Summary: harry est appellé d' urgence à Poudlard: Sa vie est menacée... malefoy, son unique chance ? HIATUS
1. retour à Poudlard

Full or Empty  
  
Fanfic author : Ko-ebi , alias Samael, alias Kami-sama, alias BRVD, alias. . . rhoooh! Merde, a la fin !!!  
  
Genre : Romance (happy ?) et . (songfic ? ) nah !  
  
HARRY POTTER FIC  
  
Pairing : H x D ; Herm x Krum ; R x ?  
  
[[.]] pensées de Draco {{.}} pensées de Harry  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
*Au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey * ~environ 1heure du mat'~  
  
La maison était sombre. Les propriétaires dormaient. Dudley ronflait bruyamment. Dans la chambre d'à côté, la plus petite, un jeune homme écrivait, s'éclairant avec une lampe de poche, il termina son devoir de botanique et posa sa plume d'aigle sur son porte plume. Son anniversaire, une semaine plus tôt, avait été salué par des cadeaux de ses amis. Ron, partit en vacances en Roumanie, lui avait envoyé les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux : des fausses bouses de dragon ( goût fraise, citron et menthe fraîche) et des vifs d'or en chocolats (qui s'envolaient dès qu'on ouvrait la bouche pour les croquer). Hermione, qui passait ses vacances chez Victor Krum, lui avait offert un ouvrage sur l'histoire des « vautours de vratsa », l'équipe Bulgare. Krum avait ajouté 2 ou 3 conseils pour ses techniques d'attrapeur. Hagrid lui avait expédié par « hibou express® » des gâteaux préparés par olympe (Mme Maxime), qu'il avait épousé quelques mois plus tôt.  
  
L'année d'avant, sa 5ème année à Poudlard, avait vu la réapparition de Voldemort, et de nombreux élèves avaient quittés l'école. Les uns par crainte que l'école soit dangereuse, les autres, parce qu'ils étaient des partisans du mage noir. Le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, avait démissionné, laissant sa place a Mr Diggory, bien décidé à venger la mort de son fils. Notons là au passage que Rémus Lupin à la demande du professeur Dumbledore, avait été repris comme professeur de DCFM (ou DADA, en anglais = Defence Against the Dark Art). Sirius avait été obligé de partir, les détraqueurs s'étant approchés de l'endroit où il vivait. Il avait écrit à Harry et lui avait envoyé un pendentif représentant un serpent et un lion dormant. Harry avait été surpris. Mais Sirius lui avait expliqué.  
  
« C'est un pendentif qui appartenait à ton père. il le portait toujours sur lui, mais il me l'a offert à son mariage. il te reviens de droit. »  
  
Harry revint à la réalité et se mit à ranger silencieusement ses affaires quand Hedwidge entra par la fenêtre, une lettre entre ses pattes. Elle la déposa sur son bureau et se percha dans sa cage. Harry caressa sa chouette et décacheta la lettre. Elle venait de Poudlard, il se mit à lire.  
  
« Harry, L'heure est grave. Prépare tes affaires et prends le Magicobus dès que tu as reçu ce message. Tu passeras le reste de tes vacances à Poudlard. Vas devant la gare Kingscross, comme à l'accoutumé la voie 9 ¾.  
Albus Dumbledore »  
  
Harry sentit tout à coup une brûlure au front. Depuis un ans, la cicatrice le brûlait sans arrêt, mais là, c'était plus fort. Il sortit ses affaires, les rangea dans sa valise, fit son lit et pris la cage d'Hedwidge qui hurla.  
  
« Chut.nous partons à Poudlard. »  
  
Il descendit les escaliers à tâtons et ouvrit la porte. Il fit un signe de sa baguette et le Magicobus s'arrêta, il monta, pris la formule « brosse à dent » et se coucha, rassuré.  
  
~au petit matin~  
  
Stan Rocade se mit à crier.  
  
« Gare de Kingscross, Londres »  
  
Harry se réveilla et à tâtons, chercha ses lunettes.qu'il ne trouva pas. Hermione lui avait lancé un sortilège qui lui avait rendu une vue normale, un ans plus tôt. Mais il gardait ses vieux réflexes. Il s'habilla et sortit.  
  
Devant la gare, Hagrid l'attendais.  
  
« Hagrid !  
  
_ Harry ! J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé malheur ! Bon.il te reste une heure avant le départ. marchons, veut-tu ? »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers un bar où Harry prit son petit déjeuner.  
  
« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a ordonné de faire tes achats. voilà tes livres de classe, ainsi que l'argent de ton compte.  
  
_ Merci, mais..  
  
_ Harry, je n'ai rien le droit de te dire. Le professeur t'expliquera.promis.sinon, comment vas-tu ?  
  
_Bien, bien. Mme Maxime, euh, je veux dire Mme Hagrid, cuisine très bien.  
  
_ Olympe est un ange.  
  
_ Hagrid, vous avez l'heure ?  
  
_ Oh, allons vite à ton train. »  
  
Ils payèrent et entrèrent dans la gare. Arrivés devant le mur entre les voies 9 et 10, Hagrid s'arrêta.  
  
« Je te laisse là.je pars en France pour aider Olympe avec son parc.on se revoit à la rentrée  
  
_ Au revoir Hagrid. merci. »  
  
Le demi-géant transplana et Harry entra sur la voie 9 ¾, déserte. Il monta dans le train et s'installa dans un des compartiments. A 11 heure, le train démarra.  
  
Les paysages se mirent à défiler et le temps s'écoula. Le train était vide. Même la vendeuse de bonbons ne circulait pas, il commença à s'assoupir. Soudain il entendit une voix, une voix familière qui l'énervait d'habitude.  
  
« Tiens donc, notre petit Potter est tout seul. »  
  
A suivre.  
  
Mais qui est-ce ? Mystère ! ( I love cliff-hangers !)  
  
Merchiiii ma Nono-chan pour m' avoir tape tout ça!!!! Sans toi, je c pas ce que je ferais !!!!!  
  
Alors, que vas t il se passer ? Qui est cet inconnu dans le train ? Pourquoi Harry doit il se rendre à Poudlard ? Quelle menace plane sur notre jeune héros ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de : euh, zut, c' est quoi déjà le nom ?  
  
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review  
  
S' IIIIIIIILLLLL VOUUUUUUSSSSS PPPPPLLLLAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT !!!!!!! 


	2. Le lion et le serpent

Full or Empty  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
« Malefoy ! Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
  
Le maintenant parfaitement réveillé Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette magique. Draco le regarda a s'assit en face de son siège.  
  
« Tu permet ? je ne suis pas là en ennemi. . . »  
  
Harry se rassit et chacun étudia l'autre.  
  
Draco avait beaucoup grandit depuis l'année précédente, il s'était musclé aussi. Maintenant, il faisait une tête de plus que le Brun et était plus fort. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, comme s'il était fait d'ivoire. Ses yeux gris-bleu perçants avaient changés. La lueur de malveillance et de haine avait été remplacé par une douceur. . . de l'affection ? Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
De son côté, le blond détaillait son « ennemi ». Il avait encore maigri. . . et n'avait pas grandis. Par contre, il sortait beaucoup, pensa le serpentard en regardant la peau bronzée de l'orphelin. Contrairement aux autres, Harry ne grandissait pas. . . mais il changeait. . . cela l'effrayait presque. Son corps avait pris une silhouette féline. . . mince, souple, il y avait quelque chose qui pourtant le gênait. . . d'année en année, son corps. . . devenait plus féminin. Pas vraiment comme une fille, non, mais plutôt. . . dû au quidditch, il avait acquérit quelques muscles, mais son corps. . . était bizarre : des épaules plutôt étroites, une taille fine et . . . Bon dieu, il avait des hanches de filles ! Et il ne parlait pas de son visage ! Au fil du temps, son visage s'était allongé, ses traits affinés. . . il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. De son père, seul lui restait les cheveux noir en bataille.  
  
Inconsciemment, Draco se lécha les lèvres.  
  
[[C'est qu'il est devenu mignon. . . Harry j'ai toujours sût que tu m'appartiendrait.]]  
  
{{ Est-ce qu'il vient juste de se lécher les lèvres ? Oh my god, il est sexy. . . eyh ! c'est moi qui ai dit ça ? C'est de Malefoy dont on parle, pas d'une fille. . . oui mais les filles ne t'ont jamais vraiment attirées.C'est Malefoy ! C'est un ennemi ! . . . C'est juste un ado comme toi. . . et un mignon. . . Oh, tais toi }}  
  
Harry essayait désespérément de faire taire sa conscience. Il réussit enfin, et regarda de nouveau Draco Malefoy.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
_ La même chose que toi, on dirait. . .  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_Je vais à Poudlard pour la fin des vacances. . . Dumbledore m'a écrit.  
  
{{Lui ? mais. . . son père est un mange mort. . . }}  
  
[[ Surpris ? je me demande à quoi il pense . . . ]]  
  
_ As quoi pense-tu, Potter ?  
  
_ Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? On est censés ne pas être amis et là, on discute et on se regarde. . .  
  
_ Peut être parce que finalement, je ne suis pas si méchant que ça. . . où tout simplement ça me plait d'être avec toi ! Lança-t-il en souriant d'un sourire lascif qui fit piquer un fard au brun.  
  
[[ Un Potter-sérieux, c'est appétissant, mais un Harry-rougissant. . . il a intérêt à ne pas trop continuer, ou sinon, je ne répond plus de rien. . .]]  
  
_ Ca suffit Malefoy !  
  
_ Potter ! N'as tu jamais pensé que je puisse être de ton côté ? Ne me feras-tu jamais confiance ?  
  
_ Mais. . . ton père. . . ton père est . . .  
  
_ Un Mangemort. . . Oui, je sais. . . Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. . . Je ne suis pas avec Voldemort. . . Je ne te ferais pas de mal. . .  
  
_ Comment te croire ? Pendant cinq ans ça a été la guerre entre nous, et . . .  
  
_ Me détestes-tu ?  
  
La question pris de court le brun. Malefoy n'avait jamais été son ami, mais de là à le détester. . . il haïssait Voldemort. . . il ne supportait pas les Dursley. . . Mais si il détestait Draco, pourquoi alors il se sentait bien quand le serpentard était là ?  
  
_ Je. Je ne sais pas. . . non. . . je ne crois pas. . .  
  
Une lueur de joie s'alluma dans les yeux gris du blond. Un sifflement les avertit qu'ils entraient en gare. Ils se levèrent mais une forte secousse les jeta au sol. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était nez à nez avec Draco, ou plutôt sur Draco, par terre. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Le brun sentait le souffle brûlant du blond sur son visage. Son c?ur s'accéléra et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Soudain, il rougit. Il sentait l'excitation du blond en dessous de lui et cela le mit dans tout ces états. Il se releva brutalement et pris ses affaires.  
  
_ tu viens ? dit-il au blond avant de sortir précipitamment.  
  
[[ Putain. . . T'avais b'soin d'te réveiller toi ! Toujours est-il, Harry, que je te fais de l'effet. . . Et c'est si agréable de t'avoir près de moi. . .]]  
  
{{mondieumondieumondieumondieu. . . Est-ce que. . . J'ai bien. . . senti ? Il était . . . ohlàlà. . . Il était en train de . . . ooooh. . . Je lui ferais cet effet là ? Woé ! (Cris à la Sakura) ! Le voilà. . . oohlalalala. . . Qu'est ce qu'il est beau. . . Stop ! On arrête tout ! Je commence à ressembler à une collégienne là !}}  
  
Ils marchèrent le long du quai. Un carrosse les attendais, aux enseignent de Poudlard. C'était le plus petit, celui pour deux personnes. Ils montèrent et s'installèrent, face à face. Leurs genoux se touchaient, se qui mit Harry encore plus mal à l'aise, et fit sourire Draco.  
  
Le carrosse s'ébranla, projetant une fois de plus le petit brun dans les bras du serpentard qui l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
_ Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as peur de moi ?  
  
Il lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains et plongea ses grands yeux gris dans le regard de jade de l'autre adolescent.  
  
_ Fais moi confiance. . . Je ne peut pas te faire de mal. . .  
  
_ Comment en être sûr ?  
  
_ Cela répond à ta question ?  
  
Il rapprocha son visage et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Harry se figea. C'était un simple baiser, mais cela apportait des sentiments étranges en lui. . . comme si il voulait que Draco n'arrête jamais. . . Et qu'il fasse plus que l'embrasser. . . Cette pensée l'effraya et il repoussa le blond. Celui ci eu un petit sourire.  
  
[[Patience. . . Harry, tu est à moi, que tu le veuille ou non. . .]]  
  
{{P. . . Pou. . . Pourquoi, il m'a embrassé ? Et. . . Pourquoi j'ai aimé ça ? . . . Ce s'rait possible qu'il soit digne de confiance. . . Arg, pourquoi est-ce que je rougis !}}  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du château. Draco descendit et tendit sa main à Harry. Celui ci l'évita et pris ses affaires. . . qui disparurent dès qu'ils les eurent sortit du carrosses. Le professeur Dunmbledore les attendait.  
  
_ Harry. . . Mr Malefoy. . . Je vois que tout c'est bien passé.  
  
Derrière les lunettes en demi-lune brillait une lueur de malice qui mit Harry mal à l'aise : le directeur savait tout !  
  
_ Bien, suivez-moi à mon bureau.  
  
Ils traversèrent le hall et prirent différents couloirs et escaliers. Arrivé devant la gargouille, le professeur dit le mot de passe, « nouilles au jambon », et ils montèrent dans le bureau. Fumseck dormait et ouvrit un ?il quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il battit des ailes et s'installa sur l'épaule de Harry qui le caressa.  
  
_ Bonjour Fumseck. . .  
  
Le professeur s'installa derrière son bureau, il paru tout d'un coup très vieux et très las.  
  
_ Harry, Draco.Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour une raison : Lord Voldemort est de retour. . . Harry, tu n'étais plus en sécurité. . . Miss Figg ne pouvait plus te protéger. . . il te faut une protection ancienne. . . Une magie pure. Comme cet enchantement de te mère. . . Que Voldemort a brisé. . . Il te faut un nouveau sort de ce style. . . Mr Malefoy. . . Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. . .  
  
Le blond hocha de la tête et murmura :  
  
_ La protection du gardien. . .  
  
Le professeur acquiessat  
  
_ Vous êtes intelligent. . .  
  
_ Pourquoi moi Professeur. . . Je veux dire, Pourquoi un Malefoy ? Mon père est un mangemort et . . .  
  
_ Vous n'en êtes pas un. . . Mr Malefoy, vous avez prouvé que vous étiez un vrai Serpentard. . . Vous avez su suivre votre propre voie, et de plus, je ne pense pas que vous vouliez faire de mal à Harry. . .  
  
_ Heu. . . dites. . . C'est quoi la protection du gardien ?  
  
Le professeur sourit  
  
_ C'est une protection de magie primaire mais très puissante. . . C'est une sorte de lien entre une personne et son gardien. . . La personne qui le protége. . .  
  
_ Ce qui voudrait dire que. . .  
  
_ Tu as besoin d'un gardien. . . qui se vouerait totalement à ta protection. . .  
  
_ Et ce serait. . .  
  
_ Mr Malefoy. . . Oui, c'est peut être surprenant, mais c'est le seul qui puisse être capable de et protéger. . . Harry, c'est très important. . . C'est même primordial. . . Mais. . . C'est un lien spécial. . . qui vous relira jusqu'à la mort. . . Mais je pense que Mr Malefoy vous l'expliquera. . . Oh, une dernière chose. . . Cette année vous aurez une chambre à part. . . Tout les deux. . . Elle est protégée par le tableau représentant deux animaux au deuxième étages, près de la tour nord. Nous nous voyons à l'heure habituelle dans la grande salle pour le repas. . . Au revoir.  
  
Ils prirent congé du professeur et montèrent les escaliers mobiles. Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils cherchèrent le tableau, qu'ils trouvèrent tout de suite. C'était un immense tableau représentant un lion et un serpent dormant paisiblement, pour le moment.  
  
_ Malefoy. . . Ce tableau. . . Je. . . J'ai un pendentif, et . . . C'est le même. . . Regarde. . .  
  
Le blond s'approcha et regarda. C'était bien la même image. . . c'était plutôt étrange. . . Le lion ouvrit un ?il et les regarda.  
  
_ Tens delikeus  
  
Le tableau les laissa passer pour entrer dans la pièce. C'était un salon plutôt confortable, avec une table aux pieds sculptés, des chaises aux coussins moelleux et un immense canapé de velours bordeaux, face à une cheminée qui marchait pendant l'hiver. Une petite bibliothèque tapissait l'un des murs. De l'autre côté, une fenêtre donnait sur la forêt interdite. Deux escaliers de pierre partaient des deux autres murs. L'un menait à la salle de bain, bien plus belle que celle des prefets. Toute en marbre avec une vraie piscine, avec une eau toujours propres, toujours chaude et avec de la mousse qui sentait le citron. Des paravents chinois laissaient un coin pour se déshabiller. Les garçons avaient chacun une étagère et leurs affaires avaient été transféré dessus. Sur l'immense lavabos aux robinets en or, divers produits s'alignaient : sels de bains, dentifrice. . . Ils se regardèrent avec stupéfaction et redescendirent pour découvrir leur chambre. Ils s'arrétairent sur le seuil, trop stupéfait pour faire un pas. Aux couleurs des deux maisons de Poudlard, la chambre était aussi grande que la salle de bain. Contre le mur, face aux fenêtre, deux grands lits deux places. L'un rouge et or, l'autre vert et argent, leurs valises avaient été posées sur les lits. . .  
  
_ Bon je vois que l'on a pas le choix. . . Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
_ On a deux heures à tuer avant le dîner. . . je vais prendre un bain. . .  
  
Et le brun sortit, laissant Draco dans ses pensées.  
  
[[Si tu crois que je vais te laisser, . . . tu te trompes ! ]]  
  
Et le blond se leva, prenant la direction de la salle de bain.  
  
A suivre. . . Voili voilou, encore un chapitre de terminé. . . Merchhhhiiii ma Nono !!!!!! t la meilleureuhhhhh !!!!! pas vrai que c' est la meilleure ? Vouiiiiiiiiiii !!!! allez, des applaudissements pour ma Nono ki me copie tous ça. . .  
  
Que vas t' il se passer ? Quel est ce liens spécial qui unit nos deux héros ? Notre autrice vas t ' elle échapper au masque-d'-argile-de-la-mort- qui-tue-tous-les-boutons-d'-acnée-que-sa-mère-(la sadique)-veut-lui-mettre- sur-la-gueule ? Que vas faire Draco dans la salle de bains ? Mystère !!! vous le saurait en lisant le prochain épisode de. . . Full or Empty ( ça y est, je me souviens du nom !!!)  
  
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review  
  
siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait siouplait. . . 


	3. salle de bain

Full or Empty  
  
Je remercie tout ceux qui m' ont envoyé des reviews, merci les gars, ça me fait cho au Coeur. . .  
  
Ma Nono-chan, t' es la meilleure !! (je te le dis pas à l' internat, paske je tient a ma réputation (lol, elle et déjà bien abîmée, celle là ) mais c' est vrai, je le pense !!! (croise les doigts derrière elle) et ne me regarde pas avec ton attak chibi eyes, ça marchera pas. . . nooooon !!!pas les chibis eyes !!!! arrête !!!! ça suffit, sinon je demande à Tchernono de ne plus te passer Kusco !!!! ahha !! tu fé moins la fière, là !!!! hohohohohoho !!!!!!  
  
Samael :J' ai écrit cette histoire cet été alors que j' était coincée au fin fond de l' Irlande, entourée d' Espagnols baragouinant je ne sait pas trop kel patois et d' Irlandais ( vachement gentils) qui, me prenant aussi pour une espagnole ( c pas de ma fote si j' ai le teint mat et les cheveux noirs et ke les espagnoles étaient blondes aux yeux bleus !!!!! ), me cozait en cette langue de malheur !!!! enfin, bon, bref, n' ayant comme refuge que mon Harry Potter tome 5 . . . mais au fait . . . ahahahah !!! honte à vous si vous ne comprenez pas l' anglais !!! moi, au moins, je connais la fin !!! c' est. . . * se fait bâillonnée par Nono-chan et Zazou, mode of pas contentes du tout du tout du tout * Humfffffffff !!!!!!  
  
Nono-chan et Zazou : T' as gueule !!!!!  
  
Samael : Hmmmffffffffffff !!!!!  
  
Zazou (ironik) : Ce qu'il y a de bien, avec elle , c 'est que tu peut être sûr qu' elle te tue la fin !!!  
  
Nono-chan : Ca c' est sûr. . .  
  
Zazou ( air innocemment étonnée ) : Euh. . . c' est normal qu' elle vire au bleu, là ? ?  
  
Les ( . . . ) dans les pensées sont un retour à un POV extérieur.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
{{ Ouf.un bon bain pour remettre ses idées au clair . . . (il fit deux brasses puis ferma les yeux. Une image d'un Draco souriant lui apparut, il se mit a rougir) pourquoi il m'apparaît maintenant . . . c'est étrange, son comportement a changé . . . on dirait qu'il m'aime bien . . . pourquoi il m'a embrassé ? pour se moquer de moi ? mais alors, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? ( Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais vint s'afficher comme l'évidence même . . . Harry Potter était en train de tomber amoureux d'un garçon . . .) Moi ? amoureux de Malefoy . . . Non ! . . . mais il est tellement . . . et tu te sent si bien avec lui . . . rassuré . . . tais- toi, putain de conscience !}}  
  
Soudain, il entendit un bruit de porte qui claque. Draco Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Sa serviette était trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne, Harry dû donc rester sur place, s'accroupissant derrière la mousse. Draco se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau, regardant Harry tout en souriant. Celui- ci rougit encore plus.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?  
  
_ Calme toi Potter . . . je voulais me laver . . .  
  
_ Tu aurais pu attendre !  
  
_ Pourquoi ? la baignoire est assez grande, non ?  
  
_ Eeeeeuh . . . bon ok, mais c'est pas une raison . . . Eyh ! Qu'est-ce  
que tu fais ?! »  
  
Le blond avait pris un gant de toilette et s'était rapproché du brun, derrière son dos.  
  
« Pour me faire pardonner, je te lave le dos . . . ok ? »  
  
Il commença à lui frotter le dos. Harry se sentait bien, quand il ne sentit pas le gant mais les deux mains du serpentard. Draco se mit à le masser. Doucement, il se rapprocha du brun qui se tendit en sentant contre son dos la poitrine du blond.  
  
« Chut . . . Calme-toi . . . lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre adolescent, emprisonnant ses jambes grâce a ses propres pieds. »  
  
Le brun ne tenta pas de se débattre mais ses yeux s'agrandirent quand le blond commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.  
  
{{ Hum . . . c'est si bon . . . C'est Malefoy ! . . . Oui, mais je suis tellement bien . . . je ne veut pas qu'il s'arrête . . . }}  
  
Harry frissonna de plaisir et se mit à ronronner. Le blond s'arrêta immédiatement.  
  
« Tu veut que j'arrête ? »  
  
Sa voix semblaient inquiète et surprise à la fois.  
  
« . . . N . . . non . . . Continue . . . s'il te plait . . . »  
  
Draco fut très surpris.  
  
[[ Il veut que je continue . . . Ce pourrait-il que . . . Nah ! Te fais pas d'illusion . . .]]  
  
Il poursuivit ses baisers enflammés. Il remonta lentement, lentement, jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de l'oreille du brun qu'il mordilla. Celui-ci (Harry, pas le lobe) se mit à gémir doucement, il se retourna et tendit ses lèvres à Draco qui l'embrassa. Soudain Harry le repoussa . . .  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
_ Pou . . . Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est . . . C'est un jeu pour toi ? Tu te fout de moi ?  
  
_ Je . . . Harry . . . Je pensais que tu l'avais compris . . . Je t'aime. C'est tout. Mais je n'ai pas changé . . . Je suis toujours Draco Malefoy . . .  
  
_ Je . . . »  
  
{{ Il m'a appelé par mon prénom . . . et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait . . . je . . . je veut être sûr. . . }}  
  
« Harry, je te demande juste de me croire . . . »  
  
[[ Ne me regarde pas comme ça . . . Ne me rejette pas comme un chien . . . Je ne l'accepterais pas . . .]]  
  
« D . . . Draco . . . je . . . je ne sais pas si . . . Je pourrais t'aimer comme cela, mais . . . Je veut te faire confiance . . . »  
  
Le blond le serra dans ses bras.  
  
« Merci . . . »  
  
Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bouger.  
  
« Draco ?  
  
_ Hn ?  
  
_ T'as vu l'heure ?  
  
_ Shit ! on va être en retard ! »  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE.  
  
Que vas t' il se passer ? Draco est il vraiment sérieux ou est- ce encore un plan diabolique ? La protection du gardien sera t elle suffisante pour sauver notre petit pote potter des griffes du vilain méchant pas bô Voldie ? Notre autrice vas t' elle survivre à ses deux amies Nono-chan et Zazou ou vas t' elle périr étouffée dans d' atroces souffrances ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de : Xéna la Guerriére !!!  
  
Nono-chan : Ah, non, là, Sam, tu t chié d'ssus. . .  
  
Samael : maheuh !!!! . . . c quoi, alors ?  
  
Nono-chan : Ta fanfic, BakaInu !!!!  
  
Samael : ah bon, on est pas dans Xéna ?  
  
Nono-chan : naaaannnnn !!! l' actrice est morte depuis longtemps!!!! L' était trop vieille !!!  
  
Xéna ( arrivant par derrière Nono et se mettant à la courser avec son épée) : De kouuuuuaaaaaaahhh !!!! moi, vieille !!!!! tu vas crevééééééééééééééééé !!! Kyaaaaaaaa !!!!!  
  
Nono-chan ( courant de toute ses forces ) : Naaannnnnnnn !!! ossssss couuuurtttttttt !!!!!  
  
Samael : je disais donc, Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de ma- fanfic-ke-je-me-rappelle-plus-le-nom-à-si-c'est-full-or-empty-avec-le- concours-exclusif-de-l'actrice-qui-fé-Xéna-et-qui-n'est-pas-morte-malgré- son-grand-âge !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un chtit mot de ma Nono :  
  
Florelia : Merci pour la petite pensée que tu m'a manifesté, j'en suis très touchée, c'est pourquoi j'ai été motivée pour écrire ce chapitre. Nono.  
  
Ah !!!j'oubliais le principal :  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
S'illlll vouuuuussssssss plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. la protection du gardien

Full Or Empty  
  
An Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy love story  
  
Samael : Chalut les gennnnnnsssss !!!!! C' est moi, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un môvais tour. . . Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation, afin de rallier tout les peuples à notre nation, Afin de préserver l' ordre et la vérité, Afin d' étendre notre pouvoir jusque dans la voie lactée. . . Samael, plus rapide que la lumière, Rendez vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre. . .  
  
Nono * Apparition de Nono en costume de chat mité plein de trous et dégageant une forte odeur de naphtaline * : . . . .  
  
Samael : Alleeeeeezzzzzz, dis ton texteeeuuuuh !!!!c pas drôle, sinon!!  
  
Nono : Grrr. . .  
  
Samael : Nan, là , t' imite le chien . . .  
  
Nono : . . . Miaouss, oui la guerre. . . Grrr. . .  
  
Samael : Ben tu vois, quand tu veut. . . Nan, pas taper. . . pas taper. . . Naaaaaaannnnnn !!!! * L' autrice s' enfuie en courant poursuivie par un chat enragé. . . lol. . . pitoyable. . . *  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
* Après Dîner, dans le bureau de Dumbledore*  
  
« Alors Harry. . . As-tu décidé ?  
  
- Je. . . Je veut que Draco soit mon Gardien. . .  
  
- Et vous, Mr Malefoy ?  
  
- Je le protégerais.  
  
- Soit. »  
  
Le vieil homme prit un vieux grimoire à côté de sa pensine et l'ouvrit. Il chercha la formule puis posa le livre sur son bureau.  
  
« Mr Malefoy, déshabiller-vous.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Enlevez votre haut, je veut dire. . . Et toi, Harry, fais de même, je te prie. »  
  
Les adolescents s'exécutèrent en silence puis regardèrent le sorcier avec attention. Celui-ci commença à réciter la formule. Soudain, Draco se tordit en deux et tomba sur le sol. Harry se précipita mais lui aussi tomba. Une douleur aiguë provenait de son ventre. Puis elle disparut, aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue. Le brun se releva et, douloureusement, s'approcha du blond.  
  
« Draco, . . . Draco ? Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Je suis vivant. . . En petit morceaux, mais vivant. . . Et toi ?  
  
- C'est bon. . .  
  
- On dirait que cela a marché mes enfants. Dit le vieil homme en pointant le doigt sur l'abdomen de Harry.  
  
En bas de son ventre, à gauche, un étrange tatouage était apparu. Il représentait un serpent, émeraude se dressant, près à attaquer, avec derrière un croissant de lune pris dans un soleil. (style sceau de Clow Reed). Harry posa le doigt dessus et il entendit les pensées de Draco.  
  
[[Mais. . . C'est le blason de la famille ?!]]  
  
« Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. »  
  
Le blond le regarda.  
  
« Je n'ai pas parlé. . .  
  
- Mais je t'ai entendu dire que c'était le blason des Malefoy.   
  
- Oh. . . S'exclama alors Dumbledore. J'avais oublié de vous dire quels étaient les effets du lien. . . Vous pouvez vous transmettre vos pensées en vous concentrant suffisamment où simplement en touchant vos votre marque. Le reste, vous le découvrirez. . . Par vous-même !  
  
- Mais. . . Ca veut dire que moi aussi j'ai une marque ? »  
  
Le professeur aquiessat et lui tendit un miroir.  
  
« Mettez-vous devant cette grande glace, de dos, et regardez votre reflet grâce à ceci. »  
  
Le blond s'exécuta. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Tout son dos était tatoué. Un lion dormait, allongé, au-dessous de lui, on pouvait voir une étoile de David, au dessus se dressait un serpent, prêt à attaquer, semblant protéger le félin.  
  
« Whaaa. . .  
  
- Maintenant, mes enfants, je voudrais vous parlez seul-à-seul. . . Harry ? tu pourrais sortir. . . attend derrière la porte, j'aurais à te parler ensuite. »  
  
Le brun aquiessat et sortit.  
  
« Bien. . . Mr Malefoy. . . C'est très risqué ce rôle de gardien. . . Je vous fais confiance. . .  
  
- Monsieur, merci. . . Pour votre confiance. . . Pourtant. . . Je n'en suis pas digne. . . Je suis un Malefoy, et. . .  
  
- Et vous êtes fidèle à notre cause. . . Savez-vous pourquoi je vous fais confiance ?  
  
- Euh. . . non. . .  
  
- Seul une personne. . . Aimant Harry peut devenir son gardien. . . Ce cela n'avait pas été le cas, ce symbole dans votre dos ne serais pas là. . . Il en est de même pour Harry. . . Allez, maintenant. . . Oh, je voulais vous dire, je serais ailleurs la semaine prochaine. . . Tout Poudlard sera pour vous deux. . . Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne sortez pas de l'enceinte. . . C'est très important, ce que je dis. . .  
  
- Bien. . . »  
  
Il sortit, Harry, qui s'était assit sur une des marche, se leva.  
  
« Draco !  
  
- Je t'attends en bas, ok ?  
  
- B. . . D'accord. . . »  
  
Et Harry entra. Le professeur caressait Fumseck.  
  
« Harry. . . Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ?  
  
- Je. . . Oui. . . Pourquoi Dra. . . Euh Malefoy a-t-il changé de comportement ? Je veut dire, maintenant, il est gentil et. . .  
  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il ai ''changé'' . . . Disons plutôt qu'il extériorise sa personnalité. Mr Malefoy n'a jamais été le garçon que vous connaissez. . . Pas vraiment. Lucius Malefoy avait une emprise énorme sur son fils. . . Celui-ci à découvert que son père était un mangemort. . . Et Mr Malefoy s'est enfui de chez lui. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez. . . Mais il a subit plusieurs sorts impardonnables durant les 5 dernières années. . . Le sortilège de Doloris. »  
  
Harry eut l'ai effrayé. . . {{Draco a tellement souffert. . . Je ne veut pas. . . Je ne veut plus qu'il souffre comme cela }}  
  
« C'est tout ce que tu voulait savoir ?  
  
- Oui. . . Euh, en fait non. . . Professeur, je sais que cela n'a rien à voir, mais. . . Vous n'avait pas remarqué un truc étrange chez moi ?  
  
- Non. . . A moins que tu te sois coupé les cheveux, je ne vois pas. . .  
  
- Professeur ! Je veux dire. . . Rappelez vous de moi il y a 2 ans et regardez moi maintenant. . . Toujours pas ? Professeur ! Je ne voudrais pas. . . Je ressemble à une fille !  
  
- Maintenant que tu le dit. . .  
  
- Professeur !  
  
- Je plaisantais.Je sais ce que c'est. . . Quand Lord Voldemort a brisé la protection de ta mère. . . Cette protection féminine. . . Et bien, ton corps à ressenti ce manque. . . Et à fais son possible pour le remplacer. C'est aussi simple que ça. . .  
  
- Il y a un moyen de . . .  
  
- Harry. . . Cet effet est secondaire mais il est irréversible. . . Et il a était stoppé par le lien entre Mr Malefoy et toi. Pars maintenant. . . Il t'attend.  
  
- Bien. . . Au revoir, Professeur.  
  
- Bonne nuit Harry »  
  
Le brun redescendit. Draco l'attendait, discutant avec un tableau. Harry sentit son C?ur se pincer et il prit Draco dans ses bras.  
  
« Eyh. . . Tu sais Harry, je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne vais pas fondre. . .  
  
- Oh. . . Excuse-moi. . . »  
  
Le brun se mit à rougir. Ils de dirigèrent vers le couloir du deuxième étage, parlant de ces vacances qui s'annonceraient.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE.  
  
Nono : La suite ? bah, quand j'aurais envie de la taper.  
  
Samael : Beuhhhh !!! . . . * chibi eyes *. . . Nono ?  
  
Nono : Oui ?  
  
Samael : Siteuplaiiiitttt ??????  
  
Nono : Rien a foutre. . .  
  
Samael : Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhheuuuuuuuheuuuuuuu !!!!!  
  
Nono : C' est pas vrai. . . bon, je casse, tchao. * S' en vas. . . Quelle sans coeur!!!! *  
  
Samael : Sniff. . . ben. . . alors. . . ben. . . bon, ben, je suppose que je dois faire la présentation tout' seule. . . ben. . . Alors. . .  
  
Que vas t' il se passer ? Qu' as fait Lucius a son fiston ? Draco aime t' il vraiment. . . Rhoooh, et puis merde à la fin !! bien sûr, kil l' aime !!! Croyez moi, je suis l' autrice !!! Ben. . . alors, see U in : Full Or Empty, An Harry Potter and Draco Malefoy love story !!!!  
  
See U space Kogal !!!! 


	5. pas de titre pour le moment lol

Chapitre 5 :  
  
Tout était noir autour de Harry. Un vent froid le glaçait. Il entendait un rire.Malveillant, terrifiant.Harry se mit à trembler.C'était le rire de Voldemort. Non.C'était un rire plus humain.Mais tout aussi dur et cruel. Il se retrouva dans une chambre.D'un manoir pour être plus précis. Lucius Malefoy était devant une cheminée.  
  
{{Je suis dans la chambre de Draco.}}  
  
Il se retourna. Un garçon de 11 ans, blond, se tient, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Harry pouvait entendre ces sanglots.  
  
« Draco ! Tu n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy ! Tu t'es fait surpassé par une sang de bourbe et Potter, lui, est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Tu est impardonnable ! »  
  
Les hurlements de douleurs du garçon retentirent dans toute la maison. Harry se réveilla en sueur.  
  
{{Draco ! .}}  
  
Il regarda dans le lit voisin, espérant voir la tête blonde dormir paisiblement. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit quand il s'aperçut que le lit était vide. Il sortit du sien, regardant partout. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Soudain il avisa un reflet argenté près d'une fenêtre. L'autre adolescent était assit, contemplant la foret interdite. Un rayon de lune l'enveloppait d'une lumière blanche. Il semblait paisible, comme un ange. Harry se précipita sur lui et l'étreignis, tout en pleurant.  
  
« Draco !  
  
- Harry, pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
  
- Pou.Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit.Ton père.Je.Je t'ai vu en rêve.C'était pendant l'été de notre première année.C'est un sortilège impardonnable ! Tu aurais pu. »  
  
Le garçon blond regardas tristement l'autre adolescent en soupirant. Harry réprima un sanglot.  
  
« Ce.Ce n'était pas la seule fois, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds moi, je t'en prie !  
  
-.Non.  
  
- Draco, je t'en prie.Laisse moi.Laisse moi essayer de guérir tes blessures. »  
  
Le blond eut l'air surpris.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- .Je t'aime.J'ai compris que si je te perdait, je ne serais plus rien.Je préférerais mourir.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça ! »  
  
Timidement le blond approcha sa tête du visage du brun. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser. D'une main, Draco sécha les larmes du brun, continuant de l'embrasser. Il entourait ses lèvres, demandant avec sa langue l'autorisation de faire plus. L'autre garçon se laissa faire, sentant en lui une sensation de chaleur et de désir monter. Le blond avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt (10 fois trop grand) de Harry et caressait le corps de son amant (pas encore, mais bon). Le brun ployait sous le touché lascif de l'autre adolescent, frissonnant de plaisir. Soudain, alors qu'il passait ses mains dans le dos de Draco, Harry sentit une autre ''vague'' de plaisir, beaucoup plus forte, il s'aperçut que cette sensation, loin d'être mauvaise, était partagé par le blond. Il rompit le baiser et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du serpentard.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Je.Je ressent.Tes émotions.  
  
- C'est vrai ? attend.Tu veut dire que toi aussi, tu trouvais ça fort pour venir d'une seule personne ? »  
  
Le brun aquiessat. Le blond eut soudain un sourire carnassier. Harry se leva et s'allongea avec flemme sur son lit,. Le blond se glissa à son tour dans le lit du griffondor.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Tu croit que après ça, tu vas réussir à me stopper ? »  
  
Il fit basculer le brun sous lui et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou puis à lui mordiller l'oreille, comme dans le bain. Harry sentit une autre vague de plaisir, cette fois beaucoup plus forte que la précédente. Le brun avait le souffle court et ses mains cherchaient le Tee-shirt du blond, essayant de l'enlever. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent torse nu, en caleçon(Harry : blanc avec des vaches sur des marguerites, Draco : blanc avec des marmottes qui dorment sur des nuages en forme de c?ur rose (c t une note de nono), l'un sur l'autre. Le brun réprima un frisson.  
  
[[ Harry ?.Tu.Si tu veut, je peut m'arrêtez.]] {{Je.Non.C'est juste que.C'est que je me fais pas à l'idée.}} [[Que quoi ?]] {{ J'ai envie de rester toute ma vie dans tes bars.}} [[ Comment ça ?]] {{J'ai.J'ai peur que tu me laisse tomber.Dès que tu auras eu de moi ce que tu veut}} [[ Tu es inquiet ? je ne peut pas te laisser tomber.Le lien qui nous uni, je l'ai scellé avec mon amour.Tu sent cette chaleur, provenant du tatouage ? c'est ce que je ressent aussi dans mon dos. Cela veut dire que je t'aime.OK ? Bon.Je.Je vais me coucher.]]  
  
Il se leva, mais fut retenu par le poignet par le brun.  
  
« Non, reste.Je.Veut que.Il se mit à rougir.Tu continue.  
  
- Tu.Tu en est sûr ?  
  
- Ou.Oui, mais.Je n'ai.Enfin. Je .Je n'ai jamais.  
  
- Couché avec un homme ?  
  
- .Oui.  
  
- Moi non plus.Et alors ?  
  
- Mais.  
  
- Laisse toi faire.Je.Je vais y aller doucement.Si je te fais mal, tu me le dit , okay ?  
  
- .Oui »  
  
Il se mit à l'embrasser, doucement puis sauvagement. Le brun frissonnait sous les caresses lascives du blond qui était passé dans son dos. Se retrouvant nus assez rapidement, Draco admira un instant la peau velouté et mat du brun puis l'embrassa.. Harry sentait les baisers brûlants du blond descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis remonter jusqu'à son cou. Draco se rapprocha et le brun sentit son excitation. Soudain, il ressentit une vive douleur. Le blond entrait en lui et il réprima un cri.  
  
« Ca vas ? lui souffla l'autre, craignant de lui faire trop mal.  
  
- Je.Oui.Continue. »  
  
Le blond exerça alors un mouvement du bassin, de plus en plus rapide. La douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir et le brun se mit à gémir. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après, épuisés (tu parles !), ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua la lumière blanche les entourant, faisant briller leur corps de façon très étrange.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE. 


	6. Pas de titre pour le moment, faut attend...

** Full or empty !  
  
**Note super importante : Samael est actuellement à chicago, (une minutes de silence par compassion) pendant 4 semaines. Donc, ne vous inquietez pas si ca traine pour ses autres fics, en tout cas, je ferais de mon mieu.  
**  
Chapitre 6 :**  
Les deux garçons dormaient tranquillement, un rayon de soleil passa travers le rideau et tomba juste sur le visage de Draco. Il ouvrit un œil puis bailla péniblement. Il voulut bouger mais s'aperçut que Harry l'étreignait dans son sommeil. Un sourire illumina le visage du blond qui passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du brun (NC : on se demande pourquoi ils sont comme ça !). Le griffondor bougea légèrement en grognant.  
  
" 'morning, sleepy head.  
  
- Hmmmm…Draco…éteints la lumière !  
  
- Il est midi…  
  
- Quoi ? mais …Ahhh !  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Tes…tes cheveux…ils… "  
  
Les cheveux blond du garçon étaient devenus argentés. Harry regarda ses yeux qui avaient maintenant des reflets gris métallisés.  
  
" Harry…Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?… Eh ! tes yeux, ils…ils sont… "  
  
Ils sortirent tout deux du lit et se précipitèrent à la salle de bain. Draco resta stupéfait ( NC : pas stupefixait ?lol) devant son reflet. Harry, quant à lui, cherchait ce qui clochait, quand il le découvrit ( NC : il vira de l'œil et s'écroula, non ? c'est pas ça ? dommage). Ses pupilles normalement rondes comme des billes, formaient une fente. Des éclats dorés se mélangeaient avec l 'émeraude de ses yeux.  
  
" Harry !  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Nous devons voir Dumbledore ! Il doit nous rendre notre… "  
  
Le brun l'arrêtât. Il s'approcha de lui et caressa les cheveux argentés.  
  
" Je les aimes bien…L'argent te vas mieux que le blond.  
  
- Tes yeux…ils sont…Bon dieu, Harry, tu as des yeux de chat !  
  
- Tu veux aller voir Dumbledore ?  
  
- Oui. Allons y. "  
  
Ils s'habillèrent en habits moldus (jean T-shirt pour Harry et Jean chemise pour Draco) et coururent jusqu'à l'office ( NC : du tourisme ? je sais, c'est pas drôle, ça m'a échappée). Ils furent arrêtés par un rugissement, le grand tableau représentant les 2 animaux de leurs maison, venait de se refermer et le lion se dressait devant eux. Le serpent siffla.  
  
" Attendez, vousssss ne pouvez passss aller chez Dumledore… "  
  
Harry répondit en Fourchelang, attirant les regards de tous le portraits de la galerie et de Draco.  
  
(* = Fourchlang)  
  
" *Pourquoi ça ?  
  
- *Parccce que…il n'est plus la…  
  
- *Quoi ? ou est-il ?  
  
- *Partis pour aider Durmstrang avec leurs nouveaux ordres…il ne sera là que dans une semaine ou 2… "  
  
Le brun se retourna vers le blond.  
  
" Tu savais que Dumbledore était partis ?  
  
- Il…il m'a dis qu'il partait pour une semaine, mais qu'il ne savait pas quand…  
  
- Il est à Durmstrang. "  
  
Le serpent se remit à parler.  
  
" Tsss…Et pourquoi vous vouliez le voir ?  
  
- *Nous avons…enfin, en nous réveillant ce matin, Draco et moi…Nous avons découvert des …Changements…  
  
- *le professeur l'avait dis…  
  
- *Quoi ?  
  
- *Des que les…liens sssseront resserrés…Le ssssortilège ssssera à ssson   
maximum…La protection est complète. "  
  
Le brun rougit à l'allusion et expliqua tout au blond.   
Ils se calmèrent un peu et décidèrent d'aller dans le grand hall manger un peu.   
Les jours qui suivirent servirent à explorer le château et utiliser le lac comme piscine, la créature vivant à l'intérieur (le poulpe géant) s'amusant à les laisser glisser sur ses tentacules.  
  
**une semaine plus tard, dans leur chambre**  
  
Les deux garçons étaient dans leur unique lit. Le lendemain de leur discussion avec le serpent du tableau, ils avaient découvert la nouvelle dispositions de la chambre : un seul lit, immense, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les médaillons des deux maisons s'entremêlaient et les couleurs rouge et verte formaient un ensemble plutôt harmonieux.  
  
Draco lisait ''Le Quidditch à travers les âges'' que Harry lui avait prêté. Le brun regardait le plafond et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
" Sweetheart ?  
  
- Oui ? le blond posa son livre et regarda son amant.  
  
- Je pensais. . .Comment allons nous faire. . .A la rentrée ?  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Nous. . .Tous les deux. . .Nos amis. . .   
  
- Oh. . .Je ne sais pas. . .Qu'en pense-tu ?  
  
- Il faut leur dire, je pense. . .Ron et moi, ça fait cinq ans qu'on partage notre chambre. . .Et Hermione. . .Ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! De plus, je n'aime pas trop ton fan-club . . .  
  
- Jaloux ?  
  
- Voir toutes ces dindes se trémousser devant toi ? Oh non !  
  
- Alors, elles peuvent continuer, donc ?  
  
- GRRRRR ! Ok, c'est de la jalousie. . . Mais juste un peu ! "  
  
Ils se mirent à rirent. Au bout d'un moment, le sujet de la conversation leur revint en mémoire et ils se regardèrent.  
  
" Nous allons officialiser notre. . .Relation. Alors. . . "  
  
Le blond embrassa son amant sur le front affectueusement.  
  
" Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange. . .Je serais là. . .Et puis Weasel et Sang-de-B. . .Euh Weasley et Granger sont tes amis, non ? Ils te comprendront.  
  
- Et toi ? Tes amis ?  
  
- Je n'en ai pas vraiment. . . Goyle et Crabbe sont plutôt des chien-chien. . .  
  
- Et Pansy Parkinson ?  
  
- Celle-là ? Pouah !  
  
- Draco ?  
  
- Hm ?  
  
- Je t'aime  
  
- Moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi (N-C : très convaincant). "  
  
Le lendemain matin, les deux adolescents prenaient leur petit déjeuner quand Hedwidge et le grand duc de Draco firent irruptions dans la pièce, suivis par un hibou aux plumes fauves. La chouette d'Harry déposa deux lettres et un paquet pour son maître et une lettre pour Draco. Le hibou de celui-ci apportait des nouvelles de sa mère. Quand au troisième oiseau, il apportait une lettre pour Harry.  
  
Le brun commença à lire les lettres provenant de Hedwidge. La première était de Sirius.  
  
" Harry,  
Je sais que ce que je vais te dire te sembleras bizarre, surtout de ma part qui n'ai jamais aimé les Malefoy, mais je suis content pour toi. Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. Je sais que je peux faire confiance à Malefoy, car sinon, ton tatouage ne serais pas là. . . De plus, je sais que tu vas être surpris, mais ton père et ta mère partageais eux aussi ce lien. . . Tu pourras le constater par toi même sur les photos de cet album ci-joint que j'ai retrouvé. . . Elles datent de notre septième année à Poudlard. Une dernière chose : Restez prudents tout les deux et ne sortaient pas de l'enceinte.  
Sirius (normalement y a aussi une patte de chien, mais j'arrive pas à la faire, sorry Kami). "  
  
L'autre lettre venait de Ron qui lui racontait ses vacances et lui disait quand il comptait rentrer. Ce message fit sourire le brun qui regarda ensuite son petit ami.  
Draco avait reçu lui aussi une lettre de Sirius.  
  
" Draco,  
Comme tu le sais, je me nomme Sirius Black. Je pense que Harry t'as dit que j'étais son parrain. Sache que, même si je n'était pas en très bon termes avec ta famille, je te fais confiance. Protèges-le de toutes tes forces. Je sais que être le gardien de quelqu'un est dur. . . James m'a souvent raconté ce que c'était. . .De plus, j'ai été gardien pendant un temps. . .Il y a quelques années, on m'a enlevé ce rôle. . . Mais pourtant le tatouage est resté. . .Je n'en dirais pas plus, sinon que Dumbledore à prévenu ta mère. . .  
Sirius Black ".   
  
" Ton. . .Ton parrain m'a écrit. . .Il. . . Comment il sait pour ma mère ? "  
  
Il se mit à lire la lettre de sa mère.  
  
" Mon chéri,  
Je sais que toute cette histoire doit être dure pour toi. . .J'ai appris que tu es devenu le gardien de la personne la plus importante à ton cœur. . .Je suis heureuse de savoir qui c'est. . .Mon fils, si j'écris, c'est pour te dire que je suis fière de toi. . .Et aussi quelque chose d'autre. . .Draco, je ne veut plus que tu m'écrives, tu m'entends ? Je suis partie. . . Je n'en peut plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis chez un ami à moi, très fiable. . .Ne me juge pas, mais cela fait 17 ans que je supporte cette vie. C'est trop dangereux pour que tu répondes. . .La chouette de Harry sait où je suis, tu n'as qu'à la renvoyer quand il écrira. . .Je te transmettrais mes nouvelles.  
Ta mère qui t'aime.  
Narcissia ".  
  
" Ma. . .Ma mère est partie. . .Elle a laissé mon père. . .  
  
- Draco, ça vas ?  
  
- Je. . . Oui. . .Je sais que ma mère n'aimait pas mon père. . .Quand j'avais 14 ans, je suis tombé sur son journal intime. . . "  
  
**Fin du chapitre.**  
  
Nono-chan : Chuis crevée, j'en ai marre, alors la suite. . . y aura pas. . . Enfin, on verras.  
  



	7. Pas de titre, faut encore attendre le re...

**Full or empty**  
  
**Auteur :** Samael alias K-chan.  
  
**Chapitre 7 :**  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
" . . . Cher journal, je n'en peux plus. Maman et papa veulent que j'épouse Lucius. . .Ils m'ont même menacés de tuer tu sais qui si jamais je ne le laissait pas tomber. . .Mais je ne peux pas, je l'aime tellement. . .De plus, nous avons fais le pacte. . .Le serment du gardien. Je suis marquée [1] à jamais de son amour. . . "  
  
" Lily et les autres ont tout fait pour les en empêcher. . .Lily est vraiment merveilleuse. . .Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. . .Malheureusement, cela n'a pas été suffisant. . .J'épouse Lucius demain. Mère et père n'ont pas voulu inviter le groupe au mariage. . .Je suis si malheureuse. . . "  
  
" Rémus est passé ce matin m'apporter la bonne nouvelle : Lily et James ont eu un bébé ! Je suis très contente. Moi-même, grâce à mon petit Draco, j'ai retrouvé le sourire. Peut être qu'un jour, ils seront amis, comme leurs parents ! "  
  
" Ce matin, le Daily Prophet a apporté d'horribles nouvelles : Lily et James ont été assassinés par Lord Voldemort. Tout le monde dit que c'est LUI le responsable. . .Je ne peux pas le croire. . . "  
  
**END FLASH BACK**  
  
" Cela voudrait dire que ta mère. . .Connaissait mes parents ? Mais alors. . .  
  
- Oui. . .C'est étrange. . .Elle parle du ''groupe''. . .  
  
- Tu crois que se serait les ''maraudeurs'' ?  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Euh. . .La bande de mon père quand ils étaient à Poudlard. . .  
  
- Peut être. . .Et l'autre lettre, elle est de qui ?  
  
- Attends, je vais te la lire . . . "   
  
" Cher Harry,   
Tu ne devineras jamais quoi. . . Dumbledore est à Durmstang ! Il est passé hier soir chez les Krum, Victor et moi jouions aux échecs. . .Il va aider le nouveau directeur. . .Cette année encore, nous allons avoir des échanges d'élèves. . . Il m'a dis que tu étais à Poudlard. . .J'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop, tout seul ! Toujours est-il que la rentrée est dans deux semaines. . . J'ai hâte de te revoir ! A bientôt  
Hermione.  
  
P.S : Harry, Victor te passe le bonjour et te dit à bientôt. (Tu pourrais avoir des surprises) "  
  
" Finalement, sang-de. . . Euh, Granger est plutôt sympathique. . .  
  
- Et bien M. Malefoy, on commence à s'interesser à du sang autre que pur ? "  
  
***Plus tard***  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur la pelouse du parc, l'album photo sur les genoux de Harry. Celui-ci l'ouvrit avec précautions, le cœur battant. Sur la première page on pouvait lire une présentation en écriture manuscrite  
  
" Album de famille,   
ici sont conservés toutes les photos des êtres qui me sont chers. . . Ma famille.  
Lily Potter "  
  
" C'est. . .C'es ma mère [2]".  
  
Le blond étreignit son amant qui poursuivit fébrilement sa découverte. Les deux premières pages étaient consacrés à la famille de Lily et aux grand parents de James. Certaines photos étaient moldues alors que celles des Potter étaient animées. Harry observa les images et lu les commentaires de sa mère. Ensuite les adolescents découvrirent diverses photos de Harry avec ses parents : Le jour de sa naissance, avec sa mère, quand son père voulait le bercer, lors du bain, quand tous les trois dormaient. . .Sûrement une photo prise par Sirius ou un des autres. . .Ils tournèrent la page. Cette fois, une autre écriture avait remplacé celle de sa mère.  
  
" Messire Potter, anciennement Cornedrue, membre de la très célèbre confrérie des maraudeurs de Poudlard, et fier de vous présenter les maraudeurs ! James Potter "  
  
Sur la page suivante, on pouvait voir différentes photos de quatre membres, en forme humaine ou en animagi. Deux photos attirèrent l'attention des deux adolescents : L'une d'entre elles représentait deux jeunes filles très jolies, l'une aux cheveux auburns, l'autre blonde, souriant. Au dessous, James avait marqué " Nos deux fées, sans qui la confrérie perdrait ses couleurs, Lily et Nina ". l'autre photo était une photo de groupe devant le lac. Lily et James étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rémus et Peter discutaient en souriant, à côté, Sirius tenait dans ses bras la jolie blonde qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue. En dessous, on pouvait lire les dédicaces des maraudeurs et des filles. En bas de la page, les noms étaient inscrits, on pouvait lire : Cornedrue (James), Lil' (Lily), Lunard (Rémus), Queudver (Peter), Patmol (Sirius) et Nina (Narcissia).  
  
" Narcissia ? Ma mère sortait avec Sirius ?[3] "  
  
**Fin du chapitre.**  
  
[1] NC : Je sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait penser à du bétail.^^  
  
[2] NC : Non, sans blague, t'es sur ? Sorry pour les commentaires mais a chaque fois.. . C'est de pire en pire. lol  
  
[3] NC : Un peu lent du cerveau…lol. Pose ta chaise Samael, je tape ta fic, alors j'ai le droit au commentaires.  
  
Si c'est court, prenez vous en à l'auteur, se serait sympa.^^  
  
Quand j'ai vu le nombre élevé de review, je me suis dis, " Les pauvres, ils vont devoirs attendre deux semaines avant que Samael ne revienne de Chicago, en plus il devront aussi attendre que je tape la suite, alala, ils ont vraiment pas de chance ". Mais bon, voilà, je vous l'ai quand même tapé. Encore 1 chapitre, après c'est moi qui prend la suite. Pour les réponses a vos review sur les chapitres, faudra attendre la fin des vcs parce que comme vous avez surement déjà du le comprendre Samael ne revient pas avant. . .Enfin, si il revient.  
  
Bye bye, Dstine  
  



End file.
